


【巴洛克爱情】

by Sherly_Yaffa_Peng



Category: superband - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Yaffa_Peng/pseuds/Sherly_Yaffa_Peng
Summary: “乐声渐渐停止，你的呼吸也仿佛在此刻静止了。教堂圆顶背后飘过一朵云，盖过夕阳的一抹橙红，因人群而受惊的飞鸟倏忽四下飞起，掠过玫瑰色霞光，穿过人群身侧，停在广场边缘。等到人群完全散开，你看到你的大演奏家，你的Mr. Hong，就这样单手拿着大提琴穿过人群，张开双臂向你一步一步走来。”





	【巴洛克爱情】

**Author's Note:**

> https://zine.la/article/44b4c5cfdda64efca754ff6c59849ee1/  
这个是带BGM的版本~推荐马友友的《Milonga del angel》~  
之前发的居然被和谐了只好走ao3（叹气），我明明是个清水写手啊……

你一直很难把邻居那个叛逆的少年和优雅高贵的大提琴联系起来，但隔壁时不时传来的悠扬琴声一次次地迫使你习惯这一设定。  
某一天傍晚他敲开你房间的窗，入眼是他脸上殷红的血迹。  
“你……”你惊呼出声，看到他身上零星的剐蹭伤痕和凌乱的衬衫，“你和人打架了？”  
洪振豪扭过头不看你，不太愿意说的样子。你没有多问，拿来医疗箱帮他擦着伤口，冰凉的酒精棉球触上，他轻轻颤抖了一下。  
少年的目光望向所及的远方，瞳孔里映着波光粼粼的夕阳。你一边帮他处理着伤口，一边偷偷看着他的眼睛，猝不及防和他的眼神相对。  
他突然转过头，定定看着你，几欲说些什么又止住，最后终于下定决心般地开口。  
“家里想让我出国念书。”他咬咬牙，“就因为出生在音乐世家，我生来就被迫走上这条道路，最可笑的是不管你多么出色，别人都只会认为这一切是理所当然的。”  
他深吸一口气，缓缓平复着略起伏的情绪。  
“而且……我一点也不想出国。”  
说这话的时候，你在他目不转睛的注视中，看到了自己的倒影。  
“我……我不太懂古典音乐领域，父母的决定总归是为你好吧。”你慌忙低头，扔掉被染成粉红色的棉球，拿出创可贴想给他贴上，却被他一偏头避开。  
“不需要，就这样吧。”他又看向了远方，夕阳已经落了大半，景物变得晦暗，少年的脸轮廓模糊，他迈开步子跑开几步又顿住。  
“我会好好地，把这条路走给他们看，用我自己的方式。”少年的背影匆匆消失在暮色里，留下一句话落在这个静静的傍晚。  
看着那个身影消失，你沉吟片刻，还是关上了窗，将今夜的星河关在窗外，连同那道波光粼粼的晚霞。  
*  
后来不知道他用了什么方式，说服家里人在国内首尔大学就读，至此你和他见面的时长较之以前少了许多，就算在开学前的假期，更多的也只是看到一个背着大提琴的身影掠过窗前。  
你恍觉那个小男孩成熟了许多，原先那个小小的身影还能勉强隐藏在巨大的琴盒背后，现在挺拔得能冒出半个头，怎么也藏不住了。  
开学后，你和洪振豪经常能在校园里遇到，通常他会单肩背着大提琴，走在一群带着现代乐器的少年们中间，你们相遇时会浅浅点个头，然后匆匆奔赴各自的教室。  
违和感好像越来越强了。  
又一次偶遇后，你转过身看着他和那群装扮明显十分潮的男生们，不知是心理作祟还是客观事实，他在人群里好像总是比别人高贵几分。  
没过多久，他告诉你他在学校和朋友组了流行乐队：“这才是我喜欢的东西，没有什么风格是永远固定的，也没有严格规定的框架，这是最美的巴洛克。”  
洪振豪在电话里兴奋地和你聊着自己的乐队和喜欢的音乐，良久，突然小心翼翼地问道：“我们下周……有个演出，你要来吗？”  
你想到下周堆满的dll，挣扎了一会儿，终究不忍心辜负少年的热情，答应下来。  
“好，那下周开演前在楼下等我，我带你进场，给你留最好的位置。”他明显如释重负，已经成熟的嗓音中罕见地带着孩子般的清脆雀跃。  
你不觉停下了手中的课业，静静听着他介绍下周的演出，脑海中却闪过那年傍晚匆匆跑开的背影。  
*  
演出当天下午，他如约到楼下等你，当你看清他的模样时不禁愣了愣。  
洪振豪得意地冲你偏了偏头展示自己新打的耳洞和新耳钉，在阳光照射下随着他的动作闪闪发亮。“怎么样，是不是比以前更pop了？”他领着你向前走，一边回过头询问你的意见，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
你打量着他与平日截然不同的穿着打扮，也笑了，这种风格意外地适合这个叛逆的邻家男孩。  
*  
演出结束后，对你而言已经是足够完美的舞台，但你在出口等了很久也没等到你的大提琴手。  
心中闪过一丝不安，你冲向后台，看到他一个人靠着琴盒坐在角落，拿着一小块绒布擦拭着琴身，动作却越来越慢，毫无目的。  
“再擦漆就掉了。”你拿过他手里的布，在他身边坐下，静静等他开口。  
空气像是静止了一样，你们谁也没有开口，久到天色都快暗下来，他终于带着一丝迷茫询问你：“我到底应该怎么做才是对的？”  
他的手放在膝盖上握紧又松开，长叹一口气。  
“音乐不应该被束缚在框架内，但为什么本该自由的音符想要融合却这么难？为什么打破听众的成见会这么难？”  
洪振豪把头埋下去，想到演出结束后领队含蓄地表示想让自己退出乐队，想到退场时观众的窃窃私语，一气之下摘下耳钉扔了出去。  
自己因为不循规蹈矩的古典乐学习已经和家里人起过好多次冲突，而自己认为顺利和正确的选择也屡屡受挫。  
他抬头看向你，这个一直默默无言、只知道陪在自己身边的女孩。  
告诉我，究竟应该怎么做？  
一切仿佛回到最开始，也是傍晚时分，也是这个男孩，就这样深深注视着你，期待着你的回答。  
不同的是，这次你选择去伸手，触碰那颗看似桀骜、其实却柔软热情的心。  
“去德国吧，去古典音乐的摇篮里感受和寻找你想要的东西。”你伸手将他又握紧的手指一点一点舒展开，轻轻握住。“就像你说的，音乐没有框架的限制，不应该有成见，所以你更应该带着自由的态度去接触一切，而不是单纯地反对父母的决定。”  
握住的那只手由冰凉渐渐温热起来，他用双手将你的手包裹在掌心，良久之后低头，嘴唇轻轻一触便离开。  
“也许你是对的。”他放开你的手，将大提琴仔细收回琴盒，像往常那样背上右肩，冲你歪头。“走吧，回去了。”  
他快走几步和你并肩，左手自然地拉过你的，牵着你走出会场。  
“记好了，既然是你帮我做的决定，你就得负责等我回来。”  
你分明从他上扬的嘴角看出一丝坏笑，装作要甩开他的手却被紧紧握住。  
“那可不一定。”  
也许我会忍不住，先去找你。  
*  
本科毕业后，洪振豪果然去了德国，时不时会和你通电话或是视频聊天。  
今天打开摄像头，他依然把自己收拾得一丝不苟，连衣领的折角都是清晰挺立的。你有些惭愧地偷偷扒拉几下自己翘起的头发，却没躲过他的眼睛。  
“不用了，你这样……挺好的。”他没忍住笑了出来，看到你怒目而视赶紧补上一句，“很质朴，很率真，就像音乐一样。”  
就像音乐一样，对我而言那么重要。  
“看起来你在这边过得很满意。”是德国水土养人吗？总觉得这家伙好像长开了似的，眉眼时不时会让你心动一瞬。当然这话是不会告诉他的。  
你看着手边去德国的机票，强忍着不提前泄露给他。你在国内读硕士期间成功申请到德国的访学项目，下周，就要来德国见你的大提琴手了。  
“嗯，这里很好。”他神色温和下来，拎过手边的大提琴随意拉了一小段旋律，“在一个很普通的下午，拉着琴的时候，突然就想把后半生都奉献给音乐了。”  
视频里他洁白修长的手指在琴弦上跳跃翻飞，通过电波传达而来的乐声也有着感染人心的力量。  
“Piazzolla的《La Grand Tango》，古典与现代的完美结合，是不是很棒？”洪振豪谈到自己喜欢的音乐家，眼神瞬间点亮，“他成功地打破了人们对探戈音乐的成见，改造了传统乐队，让我们看到了古典乐更多的可能性。”  
他还是很爱擦拭自己的琴，一边对着视频和你念叨喜欢的音乐和音乐家，一边仔仔细细擦着琴身。  
你看到他的动作突然慢了下来，像是在思考什么或是在组织语言。  
“嗯……我的意思是，这里很自由，很美，”他的耳廓以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，“我很想……让你也来看一看。”  
你噗嗤笑出声，还没来得及回答就见他懊恼地关掉了视频，紧跟着手机收到了他的文字消息。  
“其实是很想和你一起看，看什么都无所谓。早点休息，晚安。”  
独自抱着手机乐了半天，你立即决定把航班改签到明天，迫不及待想要见他了啊。  
*  
航班落地时正是德国的下午，你拨通洪振豪的电话，却听见他那边一片嘈杂。  
“我这边马上有演奏会，时间不多，陪你聊会。”他的声音入耳，周遭的声音好像再也听不到了，只有他沉稳的嗓音一下一下敲击着剧烈跳动的心脏。  
“我……我来了。”  
那边静默一瞬，复又发问，声音中罕见地带着一丝颤抖和紧张：“你……到哪儿了？德国吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“地址告诉我。”  
你报出自己的位置后电话马上被挂断，没多久就看到一身白色西装的他出现在面前。  
一贯一丝不苟的他因为匆匆赶来发丝有些凌乱，你抬手想帮他理顺却被牢牢捉住手腕。  
“既然来了，跟我一起去演奏会？”他虽然用了问句，但语气中却丝毫没有让你作选择的意思，径直带着你上了车去音乐厅。  
“还有余票卖吗？”你打开手机搜索着演奏会信息，被他抬手摁下。  
“不用看，早抢光了。”洪振豪带着一点得意凑近你，“但是跟我一起进场，不需要票。”  
他猝不及防的凑近让你愣神好一会儿，目光所及是他半解的领口，你下意识地想移开目光，却总是忍不住瞟向领口下光洁分明的锁骨。  
“会看五线谱吗？”  
“会一点。”你不明所以，只浑浑噩噩地应了。  
“那好，”他拿出手机拨通会场的电话，“您好，我需要增设一名翻谱员，人我已经找好了，您这边帮忙准备一下服装和器材。”  
“翻翻翻翻谱员？”  
“嗯，”他挑了挑眉，然后冲你宽慰一笑，“台下观众席估计是没了，所以给你安排一个最好的位置，满意吗？”  
想让你看着我，在我最重视的舞台。  
洪振豪看着你因为紧张而崩起的脸，伸手摸摸你的头：“别紧张，我偏头看你的时候就是在提醒你翻页，翻错了也没关系，谱子我早会背了。”  
尽管他的宽慰让你轻松不少，但当你坐在台上、他的身边时，看到台下众多端正肃穆的观众，心里还是有些紧张。  
——别怕，好好看着我。  
他调完音冲你比着口型，你感觉自己的心脏好像跳得更快了。  
轻柔缓慢的intro响起，深蓝色舞台上，他是指路的洁白。海水充斥着五官，无限静谧中唯有一线琴声清晰入耳，穿透漂浮的气泡和重叠的梦境向你涌来。  
你忍不住将眼神从谱面移开一会儿，看向身侧的他，他的半张脸被灯光勾勒得硬朗分明，从眉头到颈线是流畅的工笔，美妙得像要溶化在今夜的乐声里。  
像先前约好的那样，他似是不经意般地看向你，你立刻上前帮他翻好谱子，抬头的一瞬正对上他含笑注视着你的眼眸。  
背对着观众，你故作生气地瞪视着他，他的眼神却在下一瞬自然地游离开来，融回他挚爱的音乐殿堂。  
这一场演出里，你发觉这个自己喜欢了很多年的男孩已然找到了热爱的方向，在他的舞台上，他就是唯一高贵的王，有着不容任何人置喙的气场与坚持。  
演出结束，他起身收弓，牵过你的手对台下深深鞠躬，一滴汗水沿着下颚流下，滴在观众看不见的脚边。  
舞台上的灯光暗下，他放好大提琴，拉过你的手，半强硬地带你往幕后走去，你因为刚才精彩的演出十分兴奋，一路喋喋不休。  
“刚刚那个滑音，真的太棒了……”  
他突然在暗处站定，你疑惑地看向他，却发现他正深深地注视着你，远处工作人员的灯光投在他眼中像是湖面细碎的星光。  
这片湖光离你越来越近，直到你贴近墙壁无路可退，他迅速低头，唇上触及一片柔软。  
因常年练琴而带着薄茧的手抚摸勾勒着你的脸廓，扫过你的眉头眼角，两人的唇齿交接不断深入纠缠，耳边只能听见彼此的喘息声。  
他一贯挺直的腰板此刻弯下来紧紧拥抱着你，坚实宽厚的胸膛将你围得无路可逃，甘心沉湎于鼻尖萦绕的熟悉的淡淡松香气味中。  
灼热带着微微湿润的气息贴近耳边，你听到他的嗓音传来。  
“刚刚在台上……我总忍不住想看你。”你掐了一把他的腰，却被他捉住手环住自己。  
“有你在，有我喜欢的音乐，这就是我最向往的未来。”  
*  
因为学校和他的住所隔得远，加之彼此课业繁重，你们仍然很久才会见一次面，但较之过去异国的一年已经好了很多。  
近一个月来，已经临近期末考核，你为了论文答辩忙得昏天黑地，和洪振豪聊天比往常少了许多。  
打开他的大提琴独奏曲，焦虑的心情平复下来，你披上外衣走到阳台——今天也是一个令人沉醉的日落黄昏时分，一切都很安详，偶尔有飞鸟成群，落在楼顶或是某个窗台。  
你的住所旁有一所小教堂，这会教堂前的砖砌空地上却围了不少人，若隐若现地传来熟悉的提琴声。  
你仔细分辨了一下，发现不是手机里播放的曲目，而广场上那个穿着白西装，身姿挺拔的演奏家，怎么看怎么眼熟。  
飞快地换好衣服冲下楼，密密麻麻围观的人群慢慢散开，给最中间的人让出一条通道。  
乐声渐渐停止，你的呼吸也仿佛在此刻静止了。教堂圆顶背后飘过一朵云，盖过夕阳的一抹橙红，因人群而受惊的飞鸟倏忽四下飞起，掠过玫瑰色霞光，穿过人群身侧，停在广场边缘。  
等到人群完全散开，你看到你的大演奏家，你的Mr. Hong，就这样单手拿着大提琴穿过人群，张开双臂向你一步一步走来。  
“Guten Tag, Meine Dame.”  
“Ich verspreche hier vor Gott und seiner Gemeinde, （在上帝与众人面前，我在此承诺）,  
……und Dir die Treue zu halten, bis der Tod uns scheidet. （都会对你忠诚，直到死亡将我们分开）。”  
穿过人群，你奔上前去，拥住这个从此属于你的男人，和这份巴洛克式的爱情。


End file.
